The True Meaning of Loneliness
Police Report: Case File #00345 The body of Garrett _______ was found in a chair in front of his computer. This blog entry had been uploaded and recently saved, right before officials entered the room. Neighboring students heard screaming and yelling coming from the room, as if a struggle were ensuing. Only Garrett lived here, although some have told us that he claimed a person by the name David lived with him. Looking for any evidence of a man called David living in the room, investigators found that, just a few years back, a man by the name David ________ had lived in the same room. He was found guilty of illegally experimenting on animals and even human remains. He was found with multiple stab wounds to the chest and throat when police entered the room. Mental illness is thought to be a factor in these two cases. Past traumatic experiences may have influenced the two incidents. This is the blog post of Garrett, released in the public domain. Be warned, this entry isn't for the faint of heart. ---- "Typical day to stay indoors, eh?" My roommate was being a typical douche-bag again. Just because of a little sleet and ice, David didn't want to go and enjoy the snow a little bit. After all, there were good movies out, and I was sure the bowling alleys and ice skating rinks are open. Plus, skiing and snowboarding are big hobbies here in the Rockies of Colorado Springs, Colorado. "Well, you gonna go away again, Garrett? I'm sure you could be doing something else. Hell, anything else for that matter!" I never understood why he always wanted to be alone. Am I that bad of a guy? Am I that dreadful to be around? As many questions as I ask though, the only response I get from him are It's not you, it's me remarks. Today though, was his lucky day. I had made plans with my fiance, Brooke, to go see a movie and go out for dinner. "Yeah, I guess I'll leave you to your... studies, or whatever you do here. I'll see you later on, man." We had an amazing day, and soon it was time to part ways. After all, tomorrow was the final exam. I made my way back to my dorm room, and as soon as I reached the door, the most pungent aroma hit me like a freight train. It was almost as if there were a multitude of dead organisms in the room. I reluctantly knocked, hoping for an answer. "Hello? David, you in there, man?" No answer. I reluctantly opened the door with my key, and was met with the most gruesome scene I had ever laid eyes on. There was broken glass all over the floor, with different animals' insides and fluids on the soaked carpet. I saw my dog, whom I left behind in Pueblo, was strung up by his neck. The part of the body below the torso was missing, leaving only the top half. A blood-stained note was attached to the dog's ear. I hurled up my dinner in complete horror at this grotesque sight. It's as if this room came out of a horror movie. Removing the letter, I hesitantly opened it. "To my dearest roommate, Garrett. I hope you like this present, after all, it's my birthday, you know. You have no idea how much you miss being out so much. The feeling of being by yourself for hours, even days, gives you insight to the most implausible scenarios imaginable. The voices never leave, and now it's not just voices I hear, I can see them too. I can't believe you didn't see that creature staring at you as you got ready for bed. It's as if you were blind to the harsh reality you were unaware of. I know their true motives though. They mean to rid the world of interaction. Society has fallen into disrespectful hands, so the guardians wish for social contact to be tarnished forever. However, they can't do it themselves to the ones who are social. They need a proxy, someone willing to wipe the scum from this world. I do hope you realize you were being watched the entire time you were out today, and I now can locate the one you so deeply care for. Make your decision now: join us by basking in your loneliness like I did, or try to come save your darling girl. Better hope you reach her before I do. Sincerely, Divad (My new name, read it backwards)" I never knew fear as I did in that moment. I needed to get to Brooke's dorm as soon as possible. I sped all the way to the complex she lived in. I knew David didn't have a car, so he must have had to walk all the way here. But how could he possibly have known when we'd be back, or what room she even stayed in? I didn't care at the moment, and didn't realize the true terror of how it all came to be until later. I sprinted to her room, not caring about any consequences, just wanting to see her safe. Once I knew she was, I would call the police and explain everything David did. No normal human being could do all those damn things if he was sane. My stomach turned inside out when I reached her door. The whole room was coated in blood. What I'm guessing was her roommate was cut into pieces and laid in the floor in the shape of a downward pointing pentagram. The electricity was off as well, so the room was only lit by candles circling the hellish symbol. But what caught my utmost attention was what I saw above one of the beds. It was Brooke. She was nailed to the wall, as if she were crucified. Her eyes were gouged out, dangling from her face. A smile was carved from the corners of her mouth to her cheek bones. Her stomach was cut wide open, blood still dripping out and entrails hanging to the floor. The skin around her shin and calves was peeled off, showing bone marrow. On her forehead was text, which had been haphazardly carved into it, saying You're Next. I was still there when the police arrived. They took me in for questioning, assuming I did this vile task. I explained the extent of what had transpired, and they assured me they'd try to find David as soon as they could. I had to stay in a cell overnight, and was shocked to find someone came to visit me not two hours since I'd been locked away. I sat in front of the glass panel, and was instantly struck with a flurry of emotions when I saw David sitting in front of me. I couldn't even pick up the phone at first, but knew I needed answers, and I was damn sure needed them now. "Funny how everything can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye, ain't it Garrett? I didn't want to do it at first, but they would've got someone else to do the same to me if I refused. Plus, what's the harm in having the power to vanish completely? I'm now a part of their world, a being who can only be seen through past interaction and the ultimate true feeling of utter and complete loneliness. You can only see me because you felt nobody even existed just moments ago. That same feeling is what could have saved you as well, if you hadn't rejected the offer so blatantly. My time's over now, but one day you'll see me again, as well as the rest of us, who'll be coming for all you ungrateful motherfuckers. Sleep tight Garrett, I'll see you soon...with an entourage." And, just as fast as he came, he disappeared. The cops immediately put me back in my cell, asking how I got out in the first place. One said, "We heard you walk to the visitor's quarters, and went to check on you. You were sitting there, just holding the phone to your ear the whole time, and you just dropped it and got back up. Something's definitely wrong with you." I was released the next day. I walked to my dorm again, not wanting to see what was there. Nothing frightened me more than when the officials said there wasn't anyone named David living in my dorm, nor anyone in that whole complex named David either. It's as if he never even existed. I opened the door to my room, and was surprised to see everything back to normal. I laid down, and just stared blankly at the ceiling all day, trying to get my head around the events that just occurred. For two weeks, I haven't gone back outside. I can't seem to gather the will to face the world again. I can't talk to anyone, not my friends or parents or anyone I care about. I haven't talked to anyone since I came back here. It's a miracle the food and water lasted me this long, or that nobody came to check in on me. I hear voices at strange times during the day, and just last night saw one of those, things, standing by my door as I tried to sleep. It has the shape of a human, hairless and malnourished-looking. Its grayish complexion and beady blank white eyes haunt me even as I write this down. I can hear the scratching and groaning outside my door. It won't be long until they come in and finally seal my fate. I feel ushered to do their will, and I can't escape. I'm doomed to die, just as all the ones who haven't kept to themselves like me. I must open the door. No point in wasting time. To anyone reading this, please know you're doomed. Save yourself. Don't go back outside. They're everywhere. I see them littering the streets and entering people's homes from the peep hole. I can't see anyone outside my door, but I know they're here. I must do my master's will...must open the door...end all lies...disrespect...immaturity...goodbye. Written by NightmareCreator12 Category:NSFW Category:Dismemberment Category:Computers and Internet